Love knows no equal
by TheMajesticWolf
Summary: After Shirogane dissapears Akira is left in a rut after discovering his feelings and Homurabi is after Akira. My first story please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Love knows no Equal

Shirogane's final thoughts as he reached his hand out for Akira's and though they never touched his thoughts reach out to him and touch his heart.

"Akira, the time I spent searching for you became a distant blur since I found you. Our connection stronger than fate itself I never stopped looking. The memories of our first encounter and the days that ensued, come flooding into my mind as this our final moment, shall be engraved in my memory forever. Though I fade away the power you have given me courses through me, filling my being with life but in order to fully recover I must leave. With the kiss we just shared my heart is all a quiver and I hope you know my feelings were never a joke …"

Shiroganes final words echo through Akira's head and like a whisper he's gone from Akira's eyes, dissolved into the wind. He drops to his knees with an outstretched hand, speechless and then he retracts his hand and looks at it longingly. Aya, Kengo, Kou, and Haruka all look on with worried expressions not knowing what to say and they look at each other wondering what to do. Then Akira stands and turns with his eyes hidden under his hair as he says.

"Let's go guys" Akira's voice devoid of feeling and his usual self confidence seemed drained from him. He begins to walk passed them and motions for them to follow. They all follow suit wondering quietly what to do but they all make a quiet pact to give him time to heal, as they all make their way out of the dark, dreary, catacombs where the final battle had taken place.

Over the next few days Akira was rather distant, Aya and Kengo stopped by to check up on him and bring his homework. Akira invites them in and visits with them but they can tell that he is rather drained and distant while he forces his usual nonchalant attitude. Kou and Haruka as well stop by to check on him every now and then only to find he is but a shell.

Akira spends his days reminiscing on what he experienced, who he met, and the friends he made over the time he spent fighting the kokuchi beside Shirogane. Remembering all the little things he did to show his feeling s and thinking back to how he always thought they were jokes. Akira stares up at the ceiling as a picture of Shirogane appears of him, smiling and waving then it slowly fades. Akira reaches up and whispers.

"Shirogane" while he is taken over by sleep his eye sight fades to darkness. In his dreams Akiras mind floods of images of Shirogane protecting him from fatal wounds from the giant kokuchi, Nanaya's relentless attack, and all the times the kokuchi got too close, Shirogane was always there to protect him. Then up to the point where they fought Homurabi how Shirogane was injured. Then his memories are overcome by a dark blackness which envelopes the entire view and all of a sudden Akira appears and is standing over the darkness illuminated by a single light. Followed by an entity that comes from the darkness in front of Akira, it has a gelatinous form then it takes shape to copy Akira accept it is his shin side holding its two giant knives with black hair and red eyes.

He speaks to Akira who is in shock with a cold voice similar to his but devoid of emotion and monotone.

"Well if it isn't my other half."

"What are you doing here? I returned you to Shirogane" Akira says while he raises his fists ready to fight if necessary.

"Ha im your doppelganger you lost that day when you left Shiroganes barrier I was revived by Homurabi and sent to put an end to you." Raising his knives he dashes forward making a bee line for Akira who is caught by surprise but just in the nick of time moves aside dodging his slash.

"Not bad but looks like your defenseless, cant tap into your rei powers yet eh, well that's good and without Shirogane you can't … win!" again he dashes forward and slashes only to find his jaw slammed by one of Akira's fist. Being knocked off guard Akira grabs a knife out of the evil dopples hand and slashes finding his attack blocked by the knife in his opponents opposite hand. They meet in a stand still each exerting their strength trying to overpower the other when shadow Akira does a flip connecting his foot with Akira's face knocking him back, taking this opportunity he slashes at him Akira reacts fast enough to block it the two start to clash slashing back and forth meeting each slash with opposition. They meet once again in a stand still then shadow Akira laughs and then says.

"Really impressive but I'm done fooling around!" Akira's double then pushes him back and starts to spin around in the air as he throws out a kick which connects with Akira's side sending him flying while dropping the knife. The doppelganger quickly grabs the knife and dashes forward; Akira who is still flying back is completely off guard, then the shin Akira slashes at him about end it when he's met with a barrier that knocks him back. Akira lands and is confused as he gets to his feet as fast as possible while he is surrounded by the barrier. With a flash of light something appears inside the barrier in front of Akira, it is too bright to see but the figure is human and with an incredibly fast movement it flashes right towards Akira's double and with a quick slash is caught by surprise. He blocks the attack but is quickly forced off his feet and knocked back incredibly far.

"What was that?" he questions getting to his feet and staring down the light when all of a sudden you see a look of fear in his eyes and he quickly vanishes from sight.

Akira looks on dumbfounded not sure what to make of the situation when he steps out of the barrier and the figure in light is finally revealed. It is none other than Shirogane standing before him with his silver hair tied in a pony tail flowing and a warm smile on his face and his eyes reflecting Akira. Seeing this Akira's face goes from confusion to one of joy upon seeing him and he dashes forward and meets Shirogane in a warm embrace.

"Akira, I won't let anyone hurt you." He says embracing Akira back.

While the two share a passionate embrace far off Homurabi is watching and says.

"Shirogane is still alive eh"

With that the chapter draws to a close let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two stood there in each other's embrace for a bit while the world around them began to crumble, the darkness around them became nullified by an immense bright light while the floated there. Then they broke their embrace and stared into each other's eyes when Akira suddenly gets a pained look on his face while he stands in front of Shirogane.

"Akira what's wrong?" Shirogane asks while smiling warmly at him.

"Shirogane I'm sorry for not accepting your feelings before, I always thought you were joking and until we shared that kiss and you were gone from my eyes, I didn't realize how much you meant to me. I was afraid that I was too late in returning your power and that you had been too weak like last time when you almost disappeared." Akira responded looking away. Shirogane took his chin in hand and moved his face toward his as he said.

"Akira your words give me strength, I have waited so long to hear those words. Your power that you gave to me revitalized me I have been healing since then but I have always kept a close eye on you. I saw you suffering when I left and I'm sorry for that but I have returned and I will never leave you again. There is another pressing matter at hand but that can wait a little bit I want to enjoy this a little more." As he leaned in their lips met, their eyes closed and they embraced tightly as if trying to become one. This lasted for a few seconds then once again they separated and gazed at each other for a bit while still embracing each other. When all of a sudden the light becomes brighter and brighter as if to snuff out everything when a beam comes between Shirogane and Akira and they are separated but Shirogane grabs Akira and yells.

"Akira our time together in this world is short so I shall tell you that other pressing matter now. Homurabi is after you because he now knows you are the direct royal descendent of rei and he is still trying to invade the light but he fears you will get in the way. Since you can't access your powers yet stick close to your friends and have Kou change you into a rei. I shall return to you but for now I must remain hidden so I can recover fully and also divide Homurabi's attention.

"Shirogane but you said you'd never leave me again, was this just a dream?" Akira yells gripping Shiroganes hand as tight as possible. Shirogane grips his hand and smiles saying.

"Akira this isn't a dream but I can't remain here for long I came here to deliver this message and protect you." Shirogane blushes after that and says "I got caught up in the moment unfortunately and almost didn't pass it on, but don't lose hope I shall return to you." With that said he pulls Akira close and they meet once again in a sweet blissful kiss and then Shirogane releases Akira and they fly apart.

Akira awakes in his bed with his hand outstretched and he flings himself into a sitting position as he recaps what just happened. Then he quickly grabs for the phone and calls up everyone to meet him at his house. When everyone arrived he came downstairs and answered her door to everyone chatting and then they gave their attention to Akira who looked as if he had been renewed from his previous state. Kengo jumped at Akira like a dog that was happy to see his master while Aya looked at him with a smile happy to see him happy again while Kou and Haruka looked at each other and nodded.

He had them all come inside with his usual confident smile and had them sit down while he explained what happened and the situation at hand.

"So Shirogane is still alive, but hes recovering still eh well what do you know looks like hes got a few more lives than I thought" Kou said.

"So about turning you into a rei Akira if im not mistaken the way Shirogane turned you into a shin was through lip contact, no?" Haruka asked curiously. Then kou chimed in

"Don't worry Haruka no need to get jealous I'll transfer the energy through a handshake instead after all you're the only one for me." Kou said nuzzling Haruka like a lion does to their cub while Haruka laughs and nuzzles back. Aya is watching intently with binoculars when Kengo steals her cake and eats it while she notices this she conks out of her daze and chases Kengo around with her sword in hand. Then Kengo hides behind Akira while Aya slashes right passed them, Akira dodges while kengo is cut in half. Akira then thinks to himself as he coolly lands watching Haruka and Kou devouring each other and Aya beating the snot out of Kengo.

"My friends, but there's someone missing, so Shirogane please return soon." He thinks looking up then he turns his gaze on his friends again and breaks them up as he tells them to meet him at the bar so he can tell master about whats going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they arrived at masters bar Akira slowly creaked the door open and walked in while the rest followed after him. Master was at his usual spot cleaning a glass while he turned his closed eyed gaze to Akira who slowly made his way to the counter and said.

"Ah- Akira it's been a bit, oh and I see everyone else is here"

"Yo Master, we have some news." Master gave a surprised facial expression and listened intently.

"Turns out Shiroganes alive, and the battle to return the balance to light and darkness has gone to a whole nother level." Akira said with a smile as he went to the counter and high fived Master.

"Well isn't that a surprise, I thought things would've quieted down a bit but looks like we're in for it now." Master said with a smile while still cleaning the glass then he put it back on the shelf and served everyone some drinks non-alcoholic for everyone else accept Kou as Akira explained exactly what had happened in the dream and what Shirogane said. While Akira explained everyone was drinking and looking at Akira while Kou was sitting at a table with Haruka trying to get him to try some of the beer.

"Oh come on Haruka try some, how else will you get in the mood?" Kou said pouting at Haruka who was refusing. Then Haruka gets this look of calm interest and says.

"Mood, what mood ?" Haruka questioned. Then getting a sudden idea Kou took Haruka in his arms and made a face like a knight who rescued his princess making Haruka blush and lose conrol of rational thought as he was overtaken by passion. Then Kou takes a sip of beer and closes in on Haruka who was completely taken aback and when their lips connect Kou sends the cool liquid into Haruka's mouth. Haruka's face is beat red and when the liquid enters his mouth he chokes it down and tears form in his eyes as he tries to cool his face down and choke down the liquid. While Kou giggles girlishly and watches for Haruka's reaction. Suddenly –WHACK- Aya hits him right over the head with her practice bamboo sword and drags him over to the crowd of people just in time for Akira to finish explaining the part about being turned into a Rei and for master to say.

"So then Kou needs to turn you into a Rei? Well you'd better do it here lest wandering eyes glimpse your ritual.

By this time Haruka has recovered and though his face is still kind of red from the lip contact he tries to regain his composure and join the group. Kou who regains consciousness gets to his feet and has his smug smile on while he lights a cigarette and says.

"To turn Akira into a rei it'll be different than the way Shirogane turned Akira into a shin, they kissed which Shirogane used to transfer shin energy into him I'll just be giving him a handshake and transfer some energy into him and turn him into a rei. Sooooooooo no need to get jealous Haruka." Kou said jumping at Haruka and petting his head like a kitten while Haruka started purring.

Then Kou once again got serious and faced Akira then said "It'll be a little different than being a shin but since you're originally a being of light fighting as a rei should come as more of a natural thing and you should be able to power up more." With that said Master put a closed sign on the bar door and shut it as they began the ritual.

"You ready Akira" Kou says. Akira responds with a nod and the ritual begins. Kou becomes engulfed in light as he transforms to his rei form his eyes turn yellow as the sun and his hair stays the same color but his clothes become white and his hands become metal claws with black cloth streaming down from his arms. Then the cloth makes a circle around him and Akira and a barrier sort of like the one that Shirogane made the first time appears. While Kou mumbles an incantation light appears around them and Kou holds out his hand towards Akira, he grabs his hand and a surge of power goes through Akira. Surging through his entire body as he is lifted off the ground and the barrier and light surround him making it so you can't see him as the transformation begins. After a few seconds the light around Akira comes to the ground and with an explosion of pure power it dispels and we see Akira as a rei. Akiras hair is completely silver while still the same length, his clothes the same as in when he was a shin but they are now white with a black sash around his waist and instead of two knives akira is holding a beautiful spear the handle completely silver down to the end while the point which is a blade, is sharpened to a point which is completely golden like the sun. Then his eyes open and they are an emerald green. Everyone stares at Akira as he looks awesome as a rei, Kengo is fawning over how cool he looks and tears come to his eyes as says he wants to look like that. Aya is stargazing at his weapon. Then Akira looks at himself in the mirror and is surprised from the way he looks.

"Well I thought it might come out something like that." Kou said looking in Haruka's direction who was looking on with interest.

"Now until you learn to tap into your royal rei powers this should suffice, but remember though your more powerful your still a novice rei so don't get into too much and master I have a favor to ask.

Master looks at Kou and nods that hes listening.

"Until Shirogane returns we need to keep Akira safe we need a base of operations and since kokuchi don't come here and its protected by a barrier would it be ok if Akira stayed here?"

Master gave a nod of approval and said "of course and while he stays here he can be a waiter during busy times I could always use another waiter." Akira turns his gaze to Master and says.

"A waiter, well I suppose if I'm going to be staying here." Akira then turns his gaze back to the mirror as he stares at the reflection and he sees Aya and Kengo fighting while Master referee's, Kou and Haruka snuggling (guessing haruka tried some more beer) and then he sees himself and he thinks.

"Shirogane please come back soon I … want to see you." As he puts his hand up to the glass then he turns around and jumps in on the fight surprising Aya and Kengo while Haruka, Kou, and Master start laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After all the excitement everyone left for home while Akira and Master closed up the bar then Master showed Akira to his room and he went to bed leaving Akira to ponder his thoughts. Akira was sitting on the bed that was about twin sized covered with a nice sheet and comforter; the room he was in wasn't decorated but had a clock on the wall and a nice window overlooking the alley. The sound of the clock could be heard in the silence "tic, tock, tic, tock" as the quietness of night engulfed the room Akira stood up from his seat on the bed and walked toward the window and peered out it looking into the alleyway. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a shadowed figure quickly disappear around the corner of the alley but he caught a glimpse of what looked like a tail follow the figure. Akira's look went from calm to alert as he recognized the figure, he quickly opened the window, climbed down the fire escape and ran in the direction the figure went. Turning the corner he reached a dead end and the figure uncloaked from the cold darkness of night was illuminated under the light of the full moon.

"Shirogane?" Akira says surprised and bounds towards him with his arms open about to hug him while Shirogane gave a dark smile and thrusts his cane forward. Akira quickly seeing this nimbly moves to the side a little catching the cane between his body and his arm and then squeezes trapping the cane. Then grabbing the cane he disarms Shirogane catching him off guard causing him to lose balance and Akira plants the cane firmly on the ground grasps the top lifting himself off the ground and allowing Akira to deliver an earth shattering kick to Shiroganes jaw. Shirogane falls back but catches himself by putting his hand on the ground stopping him from flying any further then like lightning he disappears from sight catching Akira with a quick punch to the gut as he reappears in front of him. Akira crumbles to the floor after being hit with such a pulsating hit while Shirogane catches his cane and grabs onto Akira's collar before he hits the floor lifting him to eye level. Shirogane stares into Akira's eyes with a sharp, cold and penetrating glare and says in a cold voice.

"Looks like I couldn't catch you off guard that easily eh Akira." Akira who was frozen from that icy glare could only manage to glare back and say.

"Who are you? You're not Shirogane!" Shirogane just laughed coldly and flung Akira a good distance forward. Akira slid across the ground trying to catch himself and managed to at last but the force from the throw was hard for him to recover from. After he stopped himself from sliding he quickly got up and faced the opponent who was once again gone from his sight. Akira scanned the area but to no avail then Shiroganes cane was in front of his throat glowing a blueish color like so many times before when Shirogane was about to slay a kokuchi. Just before Shirogane could give the finishing blow Akira became engulfed in light which blew Shirogane back as he was transforming into his rei form.

"Well isnt this interesting, I was wondering when you'd get serious." He said twirling his cane. The light cascading around Akira disperses leaving Akira in rei form facing down Shirogane as he points his spear at him.

"Last chance, who are you?" Akira says glaring his opponent down while holding his spear about to strike.

"Last chance, don't make me laugh you can't compare to me but I'll answer you. I am … Shirogane." Akira's eyes widen by this declaration. Then he speeds towards Akira coming down hard with a strike from his cane, Akira blocks it by quickly raising his spear above his head Shirogane then takes this opening and kicks Akira sending him flying back and flashes after him while Akira catches himself quickly digging his spear in the ground and recovers fast enough to thrust the spear forward. Shirogane keeps running at full speed and at the last second side steps the thrust not losing momentum and catches Akira in the throat with his arm lifting him up and slamming him onto the ground then he grabs the spear and cane in each hand and thrusts them down on Akira catching his clothes making it so he can't move, and Shirogane lets loose a flurry of punches, each one connecting with Akira in different places moving so fast the human eye can't follow. Continuing the assault Shirogane gives earth shattering blow after earth shattering blow while Akira takes each hit unable to do anything. Then Akira quickly grabs onto the cane and spear tired of being a punching bag and forcefully lifts his body up while he thrusts his feet forward trying to kick Shirogane who dodges back quickly. Then Akira flips back landing on his feet and digs the cane and spear out from the ground throwing the cane aside and taking the spear and runs towards Shirogane, jumps in the air, and comes down with a stab only to miss Shirogane as he parries it by mere inches then when the spear penetrates the ground Akira uses it as leverage to lift his body and kick toward him. Shirogane laughs and moves aside quickly then Akira pulls the spear with him and slashes at Shirogane keeping momentum while Shirogane flips back out of the way, Akira doesn't stop there he follows and slashes at Shirogane who spins in the air dodging it with ease and then lands on his feet. Then Akira flashes at him faster than before slashing at him as fast as possible, Shirogane catches the spear with his hand and then crashes his fist against Akira's face causing him to release the spear and fly back sliding across the ground but unable to catch himself. Shirogane takes the spear and disappears then appears chasing Akira down before he even stops and stabs at Akira who nimbly rolls out of the way of the thrust and grabs the spear to stop himself while Shirogane finds his cane and runs after Akira who regains himself with spear in hand. Shirogane once again slashes at Akira who blocks with his spear and they hold that position then separate and clash again and again both weapons meeting each other at a standstill. Finally Shirogane makes his cane glow again and slashes at Akira who blocks but the force of the hit knocks him off his feet and he goes flying back only unable to catch himself due to fatigue and the sheer power behind the strike. Akira slides across the ground to a stop and wearily he gets to his feet using the spear to support him. As we take a closer look Akira is in bad shape he's bruised and dirty and his breathing is hard as he tries to fight off blurred vision. Shirogane looks on at what pitiful shape Akira is in and laughs out loud coldly.

"Akira what a pity it appears you're not even close to my power. Well looks like we have some guests on their way well I'd better get out of here." Shirogane turns around and starts to walk away when Akira says.

"Wait!" Shirogane pauses and turns around with a glare acknowledging him for a minute.

"How can you be Shirogane, you feel like him but at the same time… you can't be him!" Akira says in a pleading voice which says he has to know.

"Oh but I am Shirogane hehe. But I'll put your mind at ease Akira though I am Shirogane I am not the one you know." Shirogane glare deepens as he says this "The one you know and me are one in the same but it makes me sick to know that we are." With that said Shirogane disappears.

Akira falls to one knee still holding the spear for support and fighting the urge to pass out as his mind whirls in confusion. He begins to catch his breath but this is short lived as another voice calls to him from the shadows another cold voice but different from Shiroganes voice who he had just heard but familiar.

"No, not now" Akira says as he tries to stand but fails. Then out from the shadows comes none other than Shin Akira who is holding his two knives and laughing followed by an army of kokuchi.

"Well that was a pathetic display looks like I get to finish you off" Akira's doppelganger says as he runs towards Akira about to slash him when Akira from the beating he took and exhaustion collapses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just as Akira collapsed his doppelganger slashes at him only to be blocked by Akira's spear in a last second move by Akira who just barely managed to get to his feet.

"Looks like you have some fight left in you. Well I'll enjoy beating it out of you." He said walking toward Akira with a smirk followed by an army of kokuchi close behind. Akira was now staring down the darkness that threatened to devour everything and leave a fiery path of destruction unless he did something.

"Great in my current condition running isn't an option, I wouldn't get far anyway." As he glared down his opponents with minimal chance of survival, a glimmer of hope appeared as someone called out to him.

"Looks like you got into a mess Akira, well good thing you have friends like us." Kou said as he appeared right next to Akira as if out of nowhere followed by Kengo and Aya who were already transformed and ready to fight. Akira looked at his friends and as if his energy renewed he flexed and looked as if he caught his second wind, ready to fight he grabbed his spear and charged after his other with the others following, while Akira's doppelganger did the same followed by his army of kokuchi that crashed down upon them like a black wave. Kengo, Aya, and Kou were fighting the kokuchi while Akira was fighting his other, when kou noticed Akira falter and just barely dodge a slash and was about to intervene and end it, then a ring of flames sprung up out of nowhere cutting off Akira and evil Akira from the rest. Aya and Kengo were stunned however Kou just smiled and jumped high in the sky over the flames about to strike when he was knocked hit by an opposing force which sent him flying to the ground. Catching himself before he hit the ground he managed to land on his feet while the three looked up in awe of who was there, none other than Shirogane who was glaring down at them.

Akira saw this and immediately yelled "Don't be fooled that's not Shirogane." While he was fending off his beastly other who was letting loose a flurry of attacks.

"You almost had me fooled but the real Shiroganes hit would've hurt much more hehehe. Akira I'll be there to help out as soon as I finish with this so be sure to hang on!" Kou said smirking as he once again jumped in the air heading full speed towards Shirogane with his metal clad hand outstretched ready to tear a chunk out of him. Shirogane matched his speed meeting his claw with his cane causing them to clash, making a shockwave upon collision each one expending all their strength trying to gain headway. Then Kou quickly punches Shirogane with his free hand causing him to falter then he shot forth the snake like cloth wrapped around his arms and tied up Shirogane flinging him around and around in a circle at an incredible speed. Then releasing him he sped towards the ground, while he was flying, Shirogane quickly latches his cane onto a nearby street lamp quickly spins around it using the momentum to move as fast as lightning, he flashed over to Kou catching him with an uppercut causing Kou to fly up. Quickly Shirogane followed him up only to find himself surrounded by that thread once again which quickly constricted only this time Shirogane took his cane and slashed through it. Kou appeared like a flash in front of Shirogane and did a spin kick only to be blocked by Shirogane putting his arm up, Kou then flips over going behind Shirogane and slashes at him too fast for him to react and gets his back tearing through cloth and leaving claw marks. Shirogane winces in pain and angrily glares at Kou then goes at him holding his cane in front of him, Kou just shoots his cloth out at him wrapping around his cane causing Shirogane to smile as he throws his cane like a spear into the ground, with the cloth wound tightly around it causing Kou to lose the ability to move his arm and Shirogane immediately moves to Kou and engages him in hand to hand, taking advantage of his constricted arm he lets loose a barrage of punches at Kou. While Kou tried to defend blocking some of them with his free hand only to have most hit him with each encounter his stamina becoming lower and lower when Kou finally cut the cloth constricting his arm with his free hand, with a slash it was severed and he was free again meeting Shirogane with a sharp left hook which sent him back a bit. Kou began breathing heavily and then sighed catching his breath as he smiled looking arrogantly at Shirogane who in turn glared back. Then they flashed at each other meeting once again in a clash breaking it off and clashing again and again as the two were continually trying to overpower each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Kou was fighting Shirogane Aya, and Kengo fought off the army of kokuchi, slicing and dicing, punching and crunching the never ending army of shadows. Haruka is also in the mix with his crossbow taking out the stragglers that get passed Aya and Kengo. His arrow pierces a kokuchi and as it disappears he sees Kou fighting Shirogane and worry could be seen in his eyes while he looks on.

Kou looked down inside the fiery inferno surrounding Akira and his double and watched as Akira was fighting for his life. Then in an instant he clashed with Shirogane his outstretched hand being blocked by Shiroganes cane. Kou noticed things were getting dire so he made a silent decision he had to risk it.

"Well Shirogane your pretty tough for a fake, but time to pull out my secret weapon." Kou face suddenly got serious and looks past Shirogane and yells

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" and points past him causing Shirogane to look and then Kou slams his fist right into him sending him flying to the ground. Taking this opportunity Kou speeds towards the spiral of fire and slices an opening, then he called out to Kengo, Aya and Haruka. Kengo and Aya sped through the hole while Haruka stopped and had a pleading look on his face saying he wanted to stay and make sure he was safe.

"Haruka you go too if you're here I can't make sure you're safe while fighting this fake and if something happened to you I'd lose my reason for living. So please go, I promise you we will be together again soon and then…" he takes Haruka in his arms and presses his lips against Haruka's. Haruka is surprised but then closes his eyes and gives into the sweet kiss and they separate glistening drops fall from Haruka's lips. As if mesmerized by the kiss Haruka can't move and thus Kou pushes Haruka through the opening and it closes as Haruka reaches out his hand but is cut off by the flames. Then Kou is surrounded by kokuchi and Shirogane is floating above them wiping the blood off his cheek and is furious while Kou just smiles and jumps in the air rocketing towards him.


End file.
